justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Price Tag
|artist = ft. |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 85 |nowc = PriceTag |perf = Céline Rotsen |lc = Pink (Jessie J) Blue (B.o.B) (PS3)}}"Price Tag" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 3 The dancer, a woman, has short light-purple hair. She is in a blue and purple one-shoulder one-piece and wears what appears to be a dark-purple strap on her hips. She also wears a pair of red knee-high stockings, a pair of purple pumps, pink earrings, and a pink necklace. Remake In the remake, her face is less visible and it is easier to see the hole in the earrings. PriceTag Coach2.png|Original Pricetag coach 1 big.png|Remake Pricetag coach 1@2x.png|Beta Remake Background The background is filled with blue barcodes. During the chorus, four price tags drop from the ceiling and begin inverting their colors. When "world" is sung, the price tags begin to swing. There are also purple neon lines near the base. The floor is reflective. Behind the barcodes is the dancer's reflection. In the remake, the price tags do not swing at all. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your left hand on your hip, and your right hand to your mouth. Both Gold Moves occur during B.o.B.'s rapping part. '''Gold Move 3: Put your hands up and lean back. This is the final move of the routine. pricetaggoldmove1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 pricetaggoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Price Tag 12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 "in-game" Price Tag 3.gif|Gold Move 3 "in-game" Appearances in Mashups Price Tag is featured in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Rock Lobster * Livin’ la Vida Loca Captions Price Tag appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Crazy Wings * Shake It Trivia *''Price Tag'' is the first song by Jessie J in the game. **This is also the first song by B.o.B in the series. *"Damn" and "hoes" are censored. *Some generic cash register sounds can be heard at the beginning and end of the routine. *Coincidentally, the dancer's hair is the same color as Domino’s, but in the same style as Wild (in a bob). *Throughout the song, the dancer s reflection is seen in the background. However, at specific points, the dancer's reflection zooms in or out suddenly on the screens. It is a very glitchy transition when this occurs. *There is a glitch; unless the song is used as the first song in any given Solo Medley, there is an extra reflection of the dancer in the background, and it is larger than the other ones. *A sprite for this routine was accidentally left behind in the files for and . *In the remake, despite the fact that the dancer has been remade, when the dancer s reflections appear in the background, the reflections are of the version of the coach. The face is still blurred out but some of her facial features are visible at certain points. **In the remake, the reflections on the wall appear with a thick deep purple outline (like in the original version), although the dancer's remade outline is light blue and much thinner. *On the Xbox 360, the dancer is in a different pose when she's seen in the coach selection menu. *The dancer stares at the right of the camera the whole routine. *The remade version of the coach originally had more visible facial features, and her outline was purple instead of aqua blue. * The pictogram for Gold Move 3 lacks any glow. * The number of counted moves is exactly the same whether scoring is done with a motion controller or a camera. Unlike most other routines, this one has no moves performed only with the left hand. Gallery Game Files Price Tag.png|''Price Tag'' price tag JDNOW.jpg|''Price Tag'' (Remake) Pricetag cover@2x final.jpg| cover pricetagpictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-14.png|''Price Tag'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-15.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images coach_jd3_pricetag_coach.png|Promotional coach JD3 Screenshot PriceTag Kinect.jpg|Promotional gmeplay Beta Elements Pricetag thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake pricetag_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Others Price tag in JDGH files.jpgThe menu icon in the files pricetagbackground.png|Background PriceTagRemakeVideoInHD.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Jessie J - Price Tag ft. B.o.B Teasers Jessie J ft. B.o.B. "Price Tag" Just Dance 3 Gameplay Just Dance 3 - Price Tag Wii footage EUROPE Gameplays Price Tag - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Price Tag - Jessie J featuring B.o.B Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Price Tag Green Screen Extraction Just Dance Now - Price Tag References Site Navigation de:Price Tag es:Price Tag Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by B.o.B Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Remade Songs Category:Clean versions